Hold On
by SpruceGoose
Summary: Sequel To Dare You To Move. Same ol’ Buffy, only with a few twists and turns. Dare You To Move ended, and now it’s time for Season 2. We find Brayden with a new attitude, and things just keep getting Wackier.


_Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
You know that only time will tell  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
This isn't easier than the real thing  
My love  
You know that you're my best friend  
You know I'd do anything for you  
My love  
Let nothing come between us  
My love for you is strong and true _

Am I in heaven here or am I...  
At the crossroads I am standing  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
That you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
See another day and we will praise it  
And love the light that brings a smile  
Across your face

Oh God if you're out there won't you hear me  
I know that we've never talked before  
Oh God the man I love is leaving  
Won't you take him when he comes to your door

Am I in heaven here or am I in hell  
At the crossroads I am standing  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
That you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
See another day and we will praise it  
And love the light that brings a smile  
Across your face...

Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
For this is gonna hurt like hell

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the creator and owner of all things Buffy and Angel related, I just own the character Brayden and every season of Buffy and Angel on DVD. Sarah McLachlan owns the song Hold On.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Same ol' Buffy, only with a few twists and turns. Dare You To Move ended, and now it's time for Season 2. We find Brayden with a new attitude, and things just keep getting Wackier.

A/N: This is the Sequel to Dare You To Move. And, I of course will start at the beginning of season 2 of Buffy in this, and move on from each episode from here. Thank you to whoever is reading this. I work really hard on it. Now, enjoy!

Chapter One: These Good Girls Are Bad Girls 

As Xander and Willow were walking past one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, playing a game, the night air was crisp and warm. The summer was coming to an end, and school would start the next day. They stopped and Willow jumped up and sat on a brick wall, fencing in the cemetery. They talked about the summer, and no monsters being around. About Buffy and Brayden coming back from their summer vacations. They flirted with Xander's ice cream and almost kissed, but were interrupted by...what else, a vampire. Xander attempted to fight it off, but as he was about to be bitten, a small petite blonde grabbed the vampire and dusted him. It was Buffy. Her hair was now shoulder length, a new and different look for her. While her mother Joyce, and her father Hank, were unpacking for her. Joyce was in wonderment at how much shopping Buffy had done over the summer. He explained to Joyce that the reason he took her shopping so much was because Buffy was distant. Neither of them really knew what to say to Buffy, didn't know how to get through to her.

As the first day of school started, Cordelia was complaining about how her parents brought her to Tuscany instead of St. Croix. And, Principle Snyder and Giles were walking through the school; Giles was listening to Snyder talk about how the students were a plague. This really made Giles question Snyder's choice of employment. Ms. Calendar was walking by when Giles noticed her; he turned around and started speaking to her, "a gibbering fool" as Snyder had said earlier. Then they both headed for the faculty room. As they were headed there, Willow, Xander and Buffy came down the stairs to greet them. Well, I'm sure that wasn't what was on Buffy's mind. Giles suggested training again when she was ready, and she claimed she was. After school they started the training, and Buffy seemed a little off. There was something about the way she was training, that Giles was wondering about. That night, vampires gathered with the Anointed One as their leader. A vampire said the Anointed One would show them the way.

The next day Buffy was daydreaming on one of the couches at school, when Xander and Willow walked up and sat with her. They started talking and then Giles ran up, telling her he knew about the vampire activity and then he said something about killing her once, and hit her sending her onto the table behind her, he jumped on top of her and started choking her, during this scene Xander and Willow just sat there and ate their snacks. Buffy pulled off his face, and it turned out to be the Master. Then she woke up in her bed, to realize it was just a nightmare. When rubbed her face and then looked over to see Angel. She had a certain attitude with him and he didn't understand why. He told her that the Anointed One was gathering vampire forces in town, but he didn't know why. She snapped at him and as he was leaving he said he missed her. When she finally said it back, he was gone.

The next day Buffy was putting stuff into her locker while talking to Willow and Xander about Angel stopping by her room. Xander mentioned Cibo Matto would be playing at the Bronze, and then Cordelia walked up to them, trying to insult them but missing by a yard. Cordelia asked if they fought any demons over the summer, and Willow and Xander tried to cover for her loud voice, and then Buffy insulted her. They told her she couldn't tell anybody because Buffy was the Slayer. Then, she promised that Buffy's secret was safe with her, and Buffy insulted her again. Leaving them all to wonder what was wrong with her.

That night as Willow and Xander sat at the Bronze, Willow said that she thought there was something wrong with Buffy. Willow tried putting ice cream on her nose, hoping to get the same reaction from Xander that she had the other night, but he just ignored it. As they were at the Bronze, the vampires were digging up the Master's bones. As a sexy song started playing, Buffy walked into the Bronze. Angel was there, and they started talking, she again had attitude. Cordelia noticed it, and of all people, she even saw that there was something wrong with Buffy. Buffy walked over to where Willow and Xander were sitting, and seductively asked Xander to dance. She danced sexy with Xander, slowly rubbing herself on him. Angel watched and became jealous, Willow was hurt, and Cordelia knew there was definitely something wrong with Buffy. Then Buffy said something snippy to Xander and left the Bronze. Cordelia followed Buffy outside and tried talking some sense into her. As Buffy was walking away from her, Cordelia was taken by two vampires. They brought her to a factory, where Ms. Calendar was lying unconscious on the floor. Buffy was walking through the graveyard where they buried the Master, and she saw that his grave had been dug and there was nothing there. She got scared and thought he was next to her, but it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

As Willow tried to explain to Giles that she thought Buffy was possessed the next day at school, Brayden walked up to them.

"Who's possessed?"

Brayden was greeted by Willow.

"Buffy, maybe. Brayden! You're back. And, you cut your hair, and dyed it!"

"Yeah, thought I needed a change to go with my new demon killing life. So, Buffy's possessed?"

"Yeah, she's been being a B-I-T-C-H."

Then, Giles said,

" Willow, we're all a little too old to be spelling things out."

Then Xander asked,

"A bitca?"

I laughed and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Yes…I suggest that the explanation for her behavior may be something more mundane."

Then the school bell rang. I sat down and so did Giles.

"She may simply have what you Americans refer to as "issues." Her experience with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. She was, for at least a few minutes, technically dead. I don't think she's dealt with that on a conscious level. She's convinced herself that she's invulnerable…"

Xander and Brayden both saw Buffy standing behind Giles listening, and tried to get him to stop talking. So, Brayden said,

" Brooklyn will do that to you. Sorry guys."

Giles looked at her, and questioned,

" Brooklyn?"

Then Buffy walked up and crossed her arms,

" Brooklyn. Yes, Brooklyn…is on the east coast. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock. Master's gone."

"I'm sorry?"

"The Master. I went by his grave last night and they have a vacancy."

"Good God."

Brayden stared intently at Buffy, but didn't get the feeling she was possessed, she was just Buffy. There was a lot of resentment coming off of her, but still regular Buffy. Willow then asked Giles,

"What would somebody want Master bones?"

"A trophy? A horrible conversation piece?"

Xander added, and then Buffy cleared the air,

"They're gonna bring him back. They're gonna bring the Master back to life and I seem to recall you told me he was history."

"Buffy, I've never heard of a revivification ritual being successful."

"But you've heard of them?! Thanks for the warning."

Brayden just sat there, waiting for some acknowledgment from Buffy. While Willow said,

"Buffy, Giles did bury him…"

"This is Slayer stuff. Can we just have a little less from the civilians?"

"Okay, that's just about enough!"

Xander yelled at Buffy, and then Principle Snyder came up and said,

"I believe some of us have class. And some of us have jobs. And apparently some of us don't have a life."

He looked at Brayden, and she shook her head, then Giles stood up and said,

"Y-yes, well, I'll see you all in the library later. We'll continue this discussion."

Willow, Xander and Buffy went to their classes, and Brayden headed for the library. Might as well make herself useful, since she had nothing better to do. She understood why Willow thought Buffy was possessed, she didn't even acknowledge that Brayden was back, and snapped at Willow. When school was over and it was night time, they all researched the reviving ritual. Then, a rock was thrown in from one of the windows, with Cordelia's bracelet and note. Buffy started to leave, but Xander tried telling her he didn't like it, and then she snapped on them again, telling them that she couldn't look after them while she was fighting anymore. Brayden stood from where she was sitting, sick of being quiet and stood in front of Buffy,

"I don't recall you ever having to look after me. Oh, and by the way, hey, how was your summer? Mine was great."

"I don't need you."

"Really? Haven't I proven that you do? You're not invincible."

"I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Things change."

"Wanna prove it?"

Buffy stepped up to Brayden, and Brayden laughed.

"I've picked up a few new tricks Slayer. Now, listen to what we have to say, or I'll show you."

"No, this is my fight."

Then she left. They all stood there bewildered, and then Brayden yelled,

"She's gonna get herself killed, and this time, we're not gonna be there to save her!"

Then she went back to her chair and sat down, kicking the chair that was in front of her. When Buffy was going into the Bronze her and Angel got into an argument, and Buffy went inside to find a vampire instead of Cordelia. And, everybody else in the library was listening to Giles explain that they need the people that were physically close to him when he died. Then, there were vampires. Brayden jumped onto the table, and was on guard,

"Run, get out of here!"

"No, you're not fighting alone!"

Xander yelled to her, and she smirked at him,

"Watch me."

Then she looked at a stake that was on the same table, but far away from her, and she put her hands out as though she was expecting rain, and she closed her eyes. Then the stake flew off the table and into her hand, and she smirked again,

"You guys wanna play?"

Xander, Willow and Giles all stared at her, and Xander asked,

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I'll explain later when our lives aren't in danger."

Then the vampires growled and all started running at them. Brayden took out a few, but soon there were too many. By the time Buffy finally came back to the library it was too late, and Willow, Giles and Brayden had already been taken. Xander stood up from behind the knocked over table, with a bloody nose, he was angry with her, and let her know that he was. Then, they came up with a plan, torture the vampire that was with Angel at the Bronze, and find out where their friends were. Buffy, Angel and Xander arrived at the factory, and saw their friends hanging up side down by chains. Buffy was going to kill the vampires gathering around, while Angel and Xander would get everybody down. When everybody was down, Giles and Ms. Calendar sat together while Xander was holding Willow. When Brayden woke up, she went towards Cordelia and asked her,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Then they all watched as Buffy worked out her "issues." She smashed the Master's bones until there was barely any left. Angel came up and held her, letting her cry on his chest. The next day at school, Buffy, Giles and Brayden were walking through the grass. Buffy said,

"I don't think I can face them."

"Hm? Of course you can."

What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry I almost got your throats slit. What's the homework?'"

"Punishing yourself like this is pointless."

"It's entirely pointy. I was a moron. I put my best friends in mortal danger on the second day of school."

"Yeah, but even if you're a moron Buff, we still love you."

Buffy looked at Brayden and smiled, and then Giles said,

"So what are you going to go and live inside a cave for the rest of your life?"

"Would it have cable?

"Buffy, you acted wrongly, I admit that. But it's hardly the worst mistake you'll ever make. That wasn't quite as comforting as it was meant to be."

"Well, points for effort. I'll see ya."

Buffy walked away and Brayden looked at Giles,

"How much worse are our mistakes gonna get?"

Giles just shook his head and they headed for the library. Buffy went to class, and Xander and Willow saved her a seat. They acted normal, and completely forgave her for how she acted. She was their best friend, and they understood what she was going through. Everything was alright in the end, at least for this day. The Anointed One was still alive though.

_It's funny to hear it from someone else's point of view. I look cocky in this way, when really I felt scared and unsure of myself. My summer in Brooklyn was not one to brag about, at one point I had been mugged and had to chase the guy down for five blocks, and then the motel I was staying in was robbed. I was left with my wallet and car. That all happened in the first week too. Sounds fun, huh? One night when I was watching TV, I was so lazy that I was willing the remote to come to me, and it actually did. That was when I discovered my new powers, to move objects with my hands. I went to this guy that I'd heard about, he was really into occult stuff, and he helped me to really learn how to control it. _

_I had gotten into a few fights too, nothing spectacular, just some random people starting fights, if it wasn't for my new found powers, I might've been a sitting duck. I could make objects come to me, and fight with them. Since, usually the other person had a knife of some sort. I decided to get a tattoo; it was a ring of fire around my wrist. Not exactly sure why I wanted it, but it seemed cool at the time. Seeing Buffy act like that really got to me, sure she had died for a few minutes, but you don't need to take it out on the one's who are closest to you. At least she spent her summer shopping; I'd spent mine fighting and training. _


End file.
